


It's Less of a Family Portrait, More Abstract Art

by Rainbow820



Series: SpideyTorch Week 2019 [5]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends AU, Family, I've had this idea for a long time, It gets worse before it gets better sorry, Multi, Spideytorch Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: Family is loving each other no matter what. Johnny Storm and Peter Parker have known each other forever but Peter starts acting weird when they turn fourteen and pushes Johnny away. When Johnny's space ship explodes their relationship follows suit but they can pick up the pieces right? Family is family even when those bonds are tested.





	It's Less of a Family Portrait, More Abstract Art

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I've gotten pretty behind on this writing week thing but I finished this one and am almost done with the Social Media prompt so two stories today and who knows what I'll do tomorrow.

Johnny kisses Peter in the doorway of his Aunt May’s and it’s pouring rain.

They’re both freezing and Aunt May’s cookies are almost ready and Uncle Ben is calling them to look at the engine well mostly Johnny. If something was chemistry-related then Peter was your guy. Engines were Johnny’s thing.

He pulls away to go the garage and Peter goes to the kitchen to help May. Dinner is ready and they couldn’t get the truck working because the oil line was cut.

“I’ll ask my sister to grab some stuff from our garage see if anything will help,” Johnny says.

“No not tonight go give her a call say you're staying over,” Ben says and Johnny nods. Peter grins and May pats his shoulder a silent way to tell him to eat.

They get into bed Johnny pressed against his shorter friend his brown hair tickling Johnny’s pale chin.

They were going to be Freshmen that fall but summer was happening now. They’d met at a science fair. Sue insisted her brother participate and he made it to the state finals.

* * *

_A few years prior:_

There Johnny met kids from all over New York and a kid from Queens he could tell by the way he draws out his vowels real low. Then the boy is displaying some goo that’s alive and fixes any win. Johnny’s engine running on water comes third and his sister swings him around.

“And for the third time in a row we award first place to Peter Parker,” the judge says and the boy is blushing to older folks who Johnny first thought were his grandparents clapping.

“We'll add it to the collection hey kiddo?” The man asks and the boy nods and brown doe eyes meet bright blue.

He hands the trophy to the woman and kisses her cheek. “I’ll be right back Aunt May,” Peter says and he’s scampering right to Johnny.

“Young man how did you get that living?” Sue asks.

“Hmm? Oh, Chemistry here” he shrugs handing her a paper with the formula on it. “It’ll dissolve in like thirty minutes,” he says and looks at Johnny’s.

“Yeah not as cool but I think I did okay,” Johnny says.

“Peter Parker,” He says pushing his glasses up and sticking a hand out. Johnny shakes it and smiles brightly.

“Johnny Storm, that’s my big sister Sue,” he says and Peter shakes her hand.

“This could save the world one day Johnny,” Peter says with an odd amount of wisdom in that statement.

“Ok,” Johnny agrees with a shrug and Peter is grinning again.

“We should hang out. Where you from?” Peter wonders.

“Long Island” Sue answers for Johnny and the older people have made their way to them.

“I’m Peter’s Uncle Ben, and this my wife May” he introduces themselves.

“Sue Storm and my brother Johnny. Nice to meet you” she says shaking their hands and they talk out. May gives Sue the landline and Johnny waves goodbye to Peter.

* * *

That was a bit ago but Johnny and he were inseparable. So here Johnny is sleeping with the genius on his chest. He’s in love with him and Peter kissed him so sweetly and his heartbeats for the boy.

“Johnny” Peter mumbles.

“Hmm” Johnny responds rubbing his back lightly.

“Are we gonna start dating? Cause I don’t like not knowing things” Peter says and Johnny kisses the crown of his head.

“I would like nothing more than to date you” Johnny grins and kisses him lightly before they snuggle closer and Peter smarts his little sniffle snores.

May peaks her head in to see Johnny curled around her nephew, lips in his hair. Legs curled with his and she smiles taking a picture. Ben smiles from behind her and they shut the door heading to bed.

The boys don't go to the same school for obvious reasons. Johnny goes to Long Island City High school and Peter goes to midtown high. Which was a very long bus route from Forest Hills. Johnny was a cool kid who works in the auto shop and Peter is a nerdy kid who spends too much time in the chemistry lab. He's not very popular with most of Midtown. 

Sue and Johnny find this out when picking him up when Friday afternoon. 

Peter sniffs rubbing his nose before he runs straight into Sue. His eyes are burning and Sue fixes his glasses to see their broken.

“Did someone hurt you? Peter tell me bud so I can break them in two” Sue says and he shakes his head.

“Pete?” Johnny asks getting out of the car.

“That your boyfriend Parker” a boy with dark hair and darker skin laughs and the other kids laugh with him.

“I’ll kill him for you” Johnny offers and Peter chuckles.

“Hey asshole” Sue falls and he turns an insult on his lips but she’s striding forward. “You leave Peter alone what the hell is wrong with you. You’re all new here so what he wears glasses so are half the kids. If he’s gay you really gonna be that guy I mean come on. Or maybe your scared that he’s smarter than you cause I know there isn’t a kid here smarter than Pete so let’s not play this game ok” she says and Flash runs off. Peter is grinning while Johnny wipes his tears away.

"I heard you're going on a field trip to Oscorp on Monday super cool dude" Johnny insists shaking his shoulder and Peter laughs as they get into Sue's car. Peter sets his duffle bag at his feet for the weekend sleepover at casa de Storm for this weekend. 

Sue sighs as she shuts the tv off the boys curled up on the couch under a blanket. She cleans up around them before kissing both their foreheads and whispering goodnight. 

Johnny yawns smelling his aunt cooking eggs and shakes Peter awake. "Five more minutes" Peter whines and Aunt Marygay plops two plates in front of them. 

"They'll be cold by then Peter" she smirks and he sits up going to dig right in while Johnny stares wistfully at him. "Stop admiring start eating," his aunt orders and walks out to go to manage the motel. 

Sue finds them outside under a tree napping and taps Peter's shoulder. "Come on your aunt and uncle are making lasagna I'm not missing it" Sue grins and the boys scramble up. Peter gets his stuff and they pile into Sue's car. They head for Forest Hills music blasting as they sing in the back, hands linked and Sue smirks at her little brother and her sort of little brother but it was weird now that Johnny and Peter are dating. 

Aunt May greets them at the door and hugs Peter before kissing Sue and Johnny on the cheek hugging them too. Ben is setting the table the lasagna just set out and he grins at them. "Well if it isn't my favorite kids," Ben says and walks past Peter to hug Johnny and Sue making Peter giggle before Ben scoops him up grunting. 

"Getting big Pete" he teases the fourteen-year-old who scoffs and sits down next to Johnny at the table. 

Once dinner is finished Sue and Johnny head off with lasagna and orders to call when they get home and send their love to Marygay. 

Peter goes to sleep before he's up bright and early for the field trip and Ben offers to drive him. Peter waves goodbye to him at the steps of Oscorp when a limo pulls up. It's Norman Osborn and his son Harry. 

"You here for the field trip son?" Norman asks a shark grin on. Peter nods dumbstruck. "Little early but you can follow me" Norman offers and Harry raises an eyebrow smirking at Peter before waving him along. 

He's given a key card and Norman is asking him about Midtown high what it's like going to public school and living in the center of New York City. 

"Oh I live in Forest Hills sir, I just go to school in Midtown they have a better science program for me" Peter explains and tells them he likes chemistry a lot. Norman seems impressed and Harry seems bored. "Do you go to school around here?" Peter wonders. 

"No, I just finished my boarding school in London and I'm home for a break" Harry shrugs. Peter nods and Harry wonders what it's like to go to a public school. He starts asking Peter questions and Norman raises an eyebrow as Harry seems interested in something someone for once. 

"Looks like your class is here Mr. Parker," Norman says and he looks disappointed before Harry hands him a card. 

"Call me Pete" Harry grins and Peter nods running off. At the end of the field trip, Harry meets the group to talk to them about the internship program, a speech he memorized years ago. 

He looks around and notices Peter is leaning against the wall pale as a sheet sweating he looks sick to his stomach. Once Harry's finished answering questions he points Peter out to the teacher. They take their leave and drop Peter off at a bus station knowing he can just go home. 

Peter makes it home and collapses into his bed head throbbing as he crashes. 

* * *

"Peter isn’t answering my calls” Johnny whines and his Aunt Marygay just gives him a withering glare.

“Johnny Storm is that you?” Uncle Ben says and Johnny grins.

“Hey, Uncle Ben is Peter there. I haven’t seen him all week and Michelle says he hasn’t been at school. And Mary Jane said Aunt Anna said Peter’s been ill” Johnny reports.

“And how do you know the Watson’s?” Ben asks.

“Oh MJ and I go to the same modeling gigs a lot. Red and blonde ya know anyways Peter?” Johnny asks.

“He’s in his room right now, Peter it’s Johnny” Ben calls. Johnny hears muttering and stomping.

“Hey Johnny” Peter’s voice rings out but it sounds stronger clearer like it’s not cracking anymore.

“Hey, baby how you doing I heard you weren't feeling well,” Johnny greets eager to hear his voice.

“I’m okay now better than okay I got some uh contacts,” Peter says and Johnny laughs.

“That’s a good baby when can I see you?” Johnny asks.

“I can take the subway and some buses to your house this weekend” Peter offers.

“Subway? Baby what if you get mugged and I don’t like to be this guy but your Aunt is right Pete you’re really quick to get sick and it hits you hard” Johnny begins.

“Baby I’ll be okay,” Peter says and Johnny sighs.

“Look just ask to be driven it would be safer” Johnny begins.

“Sue is at school she needs her rest and Uncle Ben promised to help someone move so he’s using the truck and Aunt May is with Aunt Anna all day” Peter begins listing.

“Look okay I worry” Johnny begins.

“But you can go be a model for probable pedophiles you know what forget it Johnny I’ll see you around,” Peter growls/shouts and Johnny gets a dial tone.

Ben stares at the phone which crumpled in his nephew's hand. Who takes a hundred out of his pocket and puts it on the table.

Johnny stares at the phone and puts it down confused.

“Your baby mad?” His Aunt Marygay teases and he wanders off.

Sue finds him staring at the wall of his bedroom and shakes his shoulder.

“Kiddo what’s wrong?” She asks.

“I think Peter and I are in a fight,” Johnny says frowning.

“About what?” Sue wonders.

“Well he said he’d come to visit but that he’d take the subway and buses” Johnny begins.

“What he’s like mugging victim number one in a line up that’s ridiculous” Sue begins.

“I know I went the sickly route cause like he’s always sick. He got contacts though I mean I liked the glasses but his eyes. He just blew up at me and made some remark about the modeling gig being fodder for pedos and hung up” Johnny huffs.

“So the kid that’s been knocked out with a cold for a week and gets the flu every year despite being vaccinated got offended that you called him sickly,” Sue says.

“Yeah, maybe I just said something I’m forgetting you know something little in a tone he didn’t like and he blew up” Johnny sighs.

“Well, you gotta talk to him. I tell you what Johnny this weekend I drive you over there and you and Pete talk this out cool down for a few days” Sue says and pats his shoulder.

Come Friday night they go to the Parkers only for May to be in a real tizzy.

“Peter’s been having Ben drop him at the library all week right. And Ben goes in to give Peter his antibodies he needs his medication the fragile boy” May begins rambling.

“What happened May?” Sue asks taking her hand.

“Well turns out Peter hasn’t set foot in the library all week. Oh, he’s always coming home with bruises blames that Eugene Thompson boy. He’s got all this money nowadays. Ben is looking everywhere for him” May says worrying her lip.

“It’s okay. Uncle Ben will find him and he’ll be here safe and sound for us all to give him an earful” Johnny says quirking a grin.

“Oh, I wish he’d talk to you. He’s been telling me you’ve been too busy with modeling and school but I called that aunt of yours and she says you’ve been moping and not finishing your math on time and I know you're a math boy” May rambles and Johnny flushes.

“Yes he is and Reed was getting NASA looking into you but if you won’t even do your worksheets,” Sue begins one of her patent-pending lectures and Johnny groans.

“Can we yell at me when Pete is okay?” Johnny asks and Sue sighs nodding. It’s about forty more minutes and the phone rings.

“Hello,” May says looking hopeful before she collapses crying. Sue takes the phone and Johnny makes out the gist of Sue’s horrified repeating and May’s sobs.

Uncle Ben was shot in a carjacking and Peter was standing right there but the young man has disappeared on the cops.

“What is he thinking,” Sue gasps and wraps her arms around May. The cops arrive to collect May when they hear crashing from the upstairs.

The cops follow and Peter has thrown his desk and broken the wall in a fist-shaped hole. The window is shattered like he threw himself threw it.

He’s sobbing and Johnny sees he’s suddenly filled out. No knobby knees or pointy elbows. His shoulders are broad and his eyes are pouring with tears but they look crisp no way a contact is still in.

“Peter” May cries.

“Uncle Ben he’s he's..." Peter chokes off gasping for air. "I could have stopped the guy. Should have I’m young I’m I could have, my fault” and he’s on the ground sobbing his eyes out. They go to the station and Peter is asked to describe the killer and why he was threatening them.

“Son? Anything you know will help” The cop says.

“He robbed the underground wrestling place. You know” Peter begins.

“Uh-huh, the new kid on the block some insect thing” The cop begins.

“Yeah, that’s me. Anyways they refuse to pay me my winnings. This guy runs by with the cash and they tell me to stop him. I said no and next thing I know I’m watching him run from my Uncle body” Peter confesses in one breath.

“Wrestling?” May asks in horror and she looks disappointed.

“I know it’s my fault I’m sorry Aunt May. I’m done with it I promise I should have never oh god” Peter says and he’s sobbing again.

Johnny reaches for him and Peter jerks away like Johnny burned him.

“Sorry relation to the Parkers here?” A social service agent asks Sue and Johnny.

“I’m Peter’s boyfriend,” Johnny says and he wonders if that’s still true.

“Any known relatives?” she asks

“I’m his Aunt,” May says sharply.

“You were his Paternal Uncle’s Wife I see that,” the woman sneers no sympathy in her voice.

“The only other option is his godfather and that man has not shown himself in nearly thirteen years. Since bless their hearts Richard and Mary died” May hisses.

“Who's my godfather?” Peter asks.

“Logan Howlett ring any bells?” The woman asks.

“Uh no I don’t know anyone by either name and I'd rather stay with my Aunt thanks,” Peter says to her and he’s got his stubborn voice on.

* * *

Johnny looks at Peter his odd odd Peter. Who’s talking a mile minute like he’s never done before and talking about the brains of arachnids like a maniac and the silk being stronger than steel.

He looks manic those eyes which don’t have contacts Johnny’s checked Peter doesn’t own contacts. He’s seen Peter’s chest the literal eight pack that appeared out of nowhere the bruises and cuts that are always gone by the next time. Replaced with something new for Johnny to silently be horrified at.

Silent because asking question made Peter silent. Johnny’s mere presence seemed to have Peter wired up on edge like he thought Johnny might attack him.

Aunt May confessed that Peter’s been sneaking out at night but no money has randomly been appearing in the rent or bills jar and he comes back worse than ever. She worries all the blood on the sheets sometimes.

Any pleas for Peter to explain himself promptly got a leave invite and a silent and jumpy Peter.

Sue had snapped and told Peter not to come back if he couldn’t act his age and be a good boyfriend. So Peter had grabbed his backpack and stormed out.

They’d driven all over and their Aunt called Aunt May who said Peter was in his room and wondered if he was still going to a sleepover.

Meaning he hadn’t told Aunt May he was leaving and he made it across the city in like a half-hour.

Johnny didn’t know what to do with Peter anymore. By the time they hit senior year, they spend less than a day a week together on average sometimes just a phone call before Peter is hanging up with a hurried tone.

Johnny suspected cheating but that didn’t match up to his behavior. Not at all and Sue had no clue.

They were going into space and Johnny was breaking in along with them. Just seventeen and Peter promised he’d be there. He isn't and Johnny doesn't know why he's surprised anymore. 

May is and she sighs. “I don’t know Johnny I’m so sorry to be safe my boy,” she says and Johnny grits his teeth and hugs her. Sue does the same and they wave to their Aunt.

“Pete’s at work probably getting fired for skipping yesterday even though he’s a freelancer,” Mary Jane says hopping out of her car to kiss Johnny on the cheek.

“Tells you stuff does he now,” Johnny says.

“Don’t go up there angry Johnathan I’ll give him your love and disappointment justly. See you around spaceman” she says and they’re taking off.

Peter watches the launch bleeding out in some bar the villain of the week has taken off. Again with those dumb electric hands or whatever.

“Tell me you caught the bad guy,” Mary Jane says painting her toenails while Peter bleeds out on her floor. He moved the carpet in front of the window which was nice of him.

“Nope,” He says and shows her the Lichtenberg figures. 

“What that’s sick” MJ says and touches them.

“Hey.” Peter winces pulling his arms back.

“Johnny missed you at the launch,” MJ says and Peter sighs. “Look Tiger I know you want to protect the spaceman but I don’t think he needs it really. He worries for you and wants you to just talk to him. He told me you haven’t kissed him in three months, three months Peter. You’ve been dating since you were like thirteen” She tells him with a pointed look.

“I know that MJ but I just think we won’t work out. We don’t have anything in common. He’s a car guy, model, racing car driver, x-games champ, NASA intern, a fucking astronaut. I’m a chemistry guy who was bitten by a dying spider and it gave me some pretty weird-ass abilities, which I use to get my ass kicked and almost not die every week” Peter lists.

“Sure then break up with him” MJ shrugs. “We’ll go dancing tell him when he gets back,” she says and he sighs. 

“You’re too much Mary Jane,” he tells her.

“Trust me, tiger, I know. Let’s go” she says and gets dressed up.

They're at the club when their phones start going off, the space ship exploded in a cosmic storm and crash-landed in Switzerland. At this point, it is unclear to the world if anyone survived. Mary Jane gasps but Peter screams storming out and she runs after him. 

"Pete, Peter wait" she calls and he's sobbing on the ground. "Peter look at me" she demands and he refuses. "We don't know yet okay Peter we have to have hope that they pulled through you hear me" Mary Jane demands but he's out of her sight wind blowing her hair back and she sighs. 

* * *

Eventually, it's revealed that everyone lived and they're returning to New York as the broadcast is happening. May meets Marygay in the hospital and kisses Sue's temple and walks over to Johnny. 

“Where’s Peter? Again” Johnny demands and May looks wary at the hospital.

“You might not want to see him or Mary Jane. He heard you were dead it got bad for a while. Well, he started college for one fooled around with Mary Jane for a bit. Bought a motorcycle and started dating a young girl named Gwen” May begins listing.

“We were in comas for two months and then spent five in Switzerland before anyone was told we lived. He had to move on sometime” Sue begins.

“No I get it Peter and I were over years ago I was just clingy,” Johnny responds and he’s smoking.

Johnny goes to the college and Doom promptly attacks. He’s insulted by that Spider-Man guy. He sees Peter with a blond woman in a pink mini skirt and white shirt with a black leather jacket that can’t be hers must be Pete’s.

“Gwendy I promised you milkshakes and when have I ever let you down” Peter grins.

“Well, last night you never even called. Saturday I went out with MJ instead. Last Thursday when I was hanging out with Flash you beat him to a pulp-“ she begins listing.

“Alright baby I get it I suck” Peter sighs and Johnny winces gearing his nickname for another girl.

“Glad to see you haven’t changed too much Pete,” Johnny says. Peter whirls around and throws himself at Johnny before scampering back. Johnny didn’t even get a chance to hug back and he feels even emptier.

“Uh Gwen this is my ex Johnny Storm, Johnny this is my girlfriend Gwen Stacy” he introduces.

“Nice to meet you, Gwen. So Peter remind me did we make it to four years or did you sleep with Mary Jane right when you heard I died in space” Johnny sneers, ok maybe he’s bitterer than he thought.

Peter coughs awkwardly and the girl looks a little cross glaring at Peter.

“What is wrong with you,” she demands.

“Hey not everything is my fault Gwen” Peter snaps and that’s his angry voice.

A hand comes down on Peter’s shoulder and red hair steel blue eyes and face plastered on too many magazines next to his old man is Harry Osborn in the flesh.

“Hey, Pete gonna introduce me to your friend?” He asks eyes boring into Johnny’s.

“Har this is my ex Johnny Storm, and Johnny this is my best friend Harry Osborn,” Peter says and yep that was to cut but Johnny doesn’t know why Peter thinks he has any right to be so upset with him.

“Alright, you’re in a bad mood so you’re going to say goodbye to Gwendy before you cause another fight by being a jerk. We’re going to go home and I’m going to get some food in you” Harry says and Peter goes the bike. He kisses Gwen who looks sad. They drive off and Johnny feels like crying.

“He’s been so angry lately. Harry thinks he hasn’t been eating and his Aunt being so sick” Gwen starts rambling.

“Aunt May is sick?” Johnny asks.

“Bad Johnny, oh Petey can’t afford the medication and MJ’s Aunt has been so kind looking out for her. May worries about Peter it’s been better since Harry’s starting assuring her he’s taking care of him. But Johnny you must know how to make him see reason” Gwen says.

“I knew Peter when we where kids. He got sick for a week and it’s like whatever bug he got him was full of asshole as a permanent symptom. From sophomore to senior year he ignored me snuck out all the time. He was so righteous I don’t know and always running out. Our routine sleepovers and afternoons became just afternoons and then like coffee which he’d eventually ditch me for or never show up for. I love him and he never even saw me off to space” Johnny sighs.

“Yeah, he uh ditches me a lot too. My dad is the police chief vouches for Peter says he’ll explain one day and I don’t know” she says.

“He never did like me riding a bike,” Johnny says.

“Yeah, he mentions you a lot. Sounds sad told MJ he wishes he could undo it all. Whatever he’s wants to undo I’m not sure” she sighs.

* * *

Johnny avoids Peter for a while and it works. He gets a new girl Crystal but he sees Parker at a bar Mary Jane and Gwen at his side and picks a fight with a random soldier. Wasn't that the kid who used to bully Pete? He looks familiar but Johnny doesn't know doesn't care and leaves with Crystal. 

A few weeks later he is watching the news with his family and a story interrupts the sports, the Goblin has a young college student hostage. It’s Gwen Stacy and Spider-Man jumps for her but she falls past the bridge.

“No, he’ll snap” Reed starts when Spider-Man throws a web line and they hear it over the helicopter like a whip her spine and neck-snapping in two.

Spider-Man is babbling like a mad man and screams about someone probably the Goblin going to die before her body is left on the bridge.

“Peter” Johnny whispers.

“What!” Ben asks.

“That’s his girlfriend they were going to London together she just got back from Paris she was going to Oxford he was going to follow” Sue explains for Johnny.

They go to Peter’s apartment he’s sobbing on the ground and Harry Osborn the Goblins son is wrapped around him.

“Who turned the bike out front into scraps?” Ben asks and Peter is sobbing.

“G-Gwen I want” He sobs and Harry rubs his back.

Johnny sees Spider-Man more often and something about him is familiar.

“You really upset about that Gwen girl huh,” Johnny asks.

“She was a human being who I killed Torch they should have thrown me in jail and thrown away the key,” Spidey hisses and stops helping with the car. He’s breathing hard and Johnny starts to stand when Spidey is on the ceiling curled in a ball. “And god I don’t how well you know Parker but that kid,” Spidey says and it sounds weird to Johnny like he’s thinking too hard about his words.

“I used to know Peter Parker well but he changed I he fell out of love with me I and could never seem to get to know the new Peter. Gwen did and I can’t imagine his heartbreak he surely never felt when he thought I was dead” Johnny says.

“You’d be surprised Storm. I know him well too and he was lost over you stopped eating only drinking. I think May Parker told you he fooled around with Mary Jane he didn’t, she made sure he didn’t choke on his vomit in his sleep” Spidey says.

“How does someone drunk on grief go to college?” Johnny asks.

“Well, Miss Watson signed him up threatened him into going. She’s a firecracker that one. You know she’s a go-go girl but even she tried to reign Peter in” Spidey tells him and sighs.

“What really made Peter stop all that?” Johnny asks it couldn’t have been his return could it?

“Harry Osborn is a druggie and you can not tell anyone that. I’ve just got some urgent calls to web swing that kid to the emergency room. Peter realized Harry was in a way bigger hole than himself and snapped himself out of it to make sure his best friend was ok” Spidey shrugs.

“Great” Johnny says and the wrench is melting in his hand.

“Well, he did faint right into Flash Thompson’s arms when the news came out that you were alive probably a video. I was bringing him my broken face mask he does all that for me you know” Spidey says.

“That’s hilarious I’m asking MJ for the video cause she must have it” he chuckles.

“He was an idiot for ditching you all those times,” Spidey says and Johnny’s blue eyes shoot up to his.

“What,” he says dumbly. A webbed hand cups his cheek.

“Peter Parker can’t see good things when they’re screaming at him,” Spidey says and then he’s gone leaving Johnny’s heart pounding. 

* * *

Johnny flies in front of Spidey making the guy stop midswing and fall back to the side of the building he was jumping off. "HEY WHAT THE HELL" Spidey shouts and Johnny winces. 

He flies to the roof and waves to Spidey who climbs up the side of the building to meet him there. "Sorry about that" Johnny grins. "But I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang out," Johnny says. 

"Sure we can go on patrol" Spidey nods making to leap off. 

"NO" Johnny shouts and Spidey tilts his head. "Not that I won't join you on patrol tonight but I was thinking more like I'd take you on a date maybe" Johnny grins sheepishly. 

"You sure you wanna date a masked menace like me torchy?" Spidey wonders walking closer. 

Johnny steps forward too and shrugs. "If you wanna date a hot guy who can light himself on fire" Johnny responds and Spidey brushes his cheek. 

"Works for me you plan that date and get back to me, but come on people to save" Spidey urges and leaps off the building. Johnny follows and they patrol around and any crimes they see are pretty quickly thwarted by the two heroes on sight alone. Most because Johnny's on fire but hey makes Spidey's job easier. 

Johnny yawns when it seems Spidey is getting more hyper and shakes his head Spidey was a night owl but Johnny preferred dusk best time for partying. Johnny takes off for the night leaving Spidey to continue lone crusader. He has a date to plan it’s the first date since Crystal left him for that speedster.

Johnny sighs and wonders what Spidey likes to do besides punching bad guys in the face and be righteous all the time. 

They can’t go to a super public place Spidey wouldn’t like that. He could ask someone who knows him yeah. But the only person Johnny comes up with is Peter and he’s not going to ask the ex-love of his life for dating advice. So that leads to him scrolling through news feed till he sees a woman with white hair in a leather bodysuit and Spidey on a roof their arms linked. 

She’s the black cat and an art thief apparently. Tracking her down is easy when he makes it easy by setting a trap for her. Johnny’s pretty proud of himself buy a way too expensive art piece and having it brought in a limo to him. She drops down inside and then looks annoyed to see it’s him. 

“I see I was misinformed about who was bringing the Chapel of Saint Rémy,” she sighs and Johnny looks at the painting. 

“Huh thought it was a barn. Anyways I have a few questions” Johnny grins at her.

“Can I have the painting afterward?” She wonders. 

“Sure” Johnny shrugs and leans back against his seat. 

“Then ask away Johnny,” she says opening champagne and smirking at him. 

“I wanna take Spidey on a date” Johnny begins and she laughs. 

“So you’re asking his on and off again fling?” Cat asks and maybe Johnny didn't do enough research. 

"Look you’ve gotta know what he likes where he likes going what he likes eating?” Johnny wonders.

“Sure he likes patrolling, he also likes hot dogs but ask him what stand. Rays pizza but you gotta get it from the right place. And if he agreed to a date that means he likes you, so just ask” Cat says and picks the painting up. “Also if he asks I did not steal this” she winks at him. 

“Do you have a number?” Johnny wonders. 

She sighs and hands him her burner. “I was gonna toss it anyways call him he’ll pick for me but if he doesn’t know the number he doesn’t” she shrugs.

"What if he wants to call you?” Johnny wonders.

“Then he’ll find me, toodles” she grins and hops out the sunroof shooting a grappling hook and swinging away. 

* * *

Johnny waits a few days of stressing before he dials the number with the spider emoji as the contact. 

“Felicia, what’s up?” Spidey’s voice rings out huh so that was her name.

“She gave me, Johnny the uh Human Torch her phone” he greets and coughs awkwardly and then Spidey sighs over the line. 

“That’s how she got the painting without robbing the auction, tricky woman. Anyways what’s up?” Spidey says and he’s clearly fighting. 

“Are you busy?” Johnny asks knowing full well he is. 

“Barely” Spidey taunts and with one final shout of pain, the grunting stops. “You plan that date?” Spidey asks.

"Yes, I did but first what’s your favorite hot dog stand?” Johnny asks. 

“Ooh, I’ll text you the street and meet you there if you’re free tonight!” Spidey offers and he sounds excited it makes Johnny grin. 

“I’m... yeah sure” he agrees and Spidey laughs hanging up. He meets Spidey right where he said he’d be and buys the guy hot dogs before flying them to the statute of Liberty.

“Wow, you sure know how to make a spider feel special” Spidey laughs looking out over the water. Johnny hands him a hotdog and smiles at Spidey as he leans over the railing and he laughs watching him shovel hotdog into his mouth. 

He can get over Peter he doesn't need him in his life. Spidey asks him what it is like to be on fire and Johnny tells him he can't feel it. 

"How did you get your powers anyways?" Johnny asks. He'd been a thing even when he and Pete were a thing. 

"Bitten by a radioactive spider," Spidey tells him. 

"Really?" Johnny laughs and Spidey nods. 

"Right on the hand stung too but I got over it" Spidey shrugs leaning against the railing. They finish up their meals and Spidey stretches out mask still rolled up so Johnny leans in but Spidey turns his head at the wrong time. Johnny kisses the corner of Spidey’s mouth he smells like hotdogs and the chemicals of his webbing.

Johnny watches Spidey’s blush travel to his jaw and Johnny wants to kiss and bite his jaw. He settles for a firmer miss against the lips he swears he knows before Spidey is pulling back bright red.

“I’m ah goodnight Johnny” Spidey grins and pulls his mask down before he’s flipping backward off the railing and splashed into the water. 

Johnny sees water splashing and laughs as in like forty seconds Spidey reaches the shore and webs himself away out of Johnny’s sight. Johnny gathers the trash and throws it into the air burning it before flying home. 

He lands in the living room and Sue looks up. “Haven’t seen that grin in awhile you go on a date with Peter?” Sue asks and Johnny feels like he got punched in the gut.

“Spider-Man” Johnny corrects and that’s a weird thought because Sue doesn’t look pleased with him as he goes to his room as if who he’s dating is any of her business. 

Johnny loves dating Spider-Man expect when the guy is bleeding out and still insists on patrolling because he can live someone else might not. It was nerve-wracking. Spidey parts with a kiss early one night saying he’s got to do something early in the morning. 

Johnny grins dopily after him he was falling in love with Spider-Man. He heads home too it was one am and the fact that that’s early for Spidey to go home really annoys Johnny. He looked so tired and hungry some days and Johnny could tell by the slant of his mouth.

Johnny drags himself out of bed the next morning well into the afternoon and sees the interns and holy shit Reed hired Peter Parker as an intern. He feels like his brain short circuits as Peter turns around a grin on his face as Reed starts to introduce them. 

“We’ve uh met before Reed” Johnny chokes out and Peter’s grin falls he looks scared. Johnny hates that look in his eyes and starts to back up. “I’ll uh leave you to it, Pete,” he says throat squeezing. 

Reed looks confused to Johnny reverts to flirting with the other intern who is way more interested in Peter and Johnny wants to rip his hair out. 

Peter catches his elbow on the way out and Johnny wants to light himself on fire and run. “Spidey likes you a lot don’t be dumb,” Peter says and it sounds painful even to Johnny before he's gone. 

* * *

Johnny gets a call from Spidey saying a movie company wants to film him driving the Spidey mobile they built awhile ago but he can’t drive. So Johnny ignores the knot in his chest and runs to help Spidey. Who really wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t drive. 

They almost let Stiltman getaway cause Spidey can’t parallel park but Daredevil takes care of it. Johnny sighs buying him an apple pie thing from a store and then Spidey suggests getting that device Reed has and Johnny is more than eager to help. But Reed does not think it was a fun idea after the apes almost got away with the device. He does let Spidey deface the bugle though. 

Johnny feels guilty but Spidey got his buddy fired and doesn’t care. Johnny’s seen him worry about if he kicked a bad guy too hard. Why wouldn’t he care about Peter? And when did he even get a chance to talk to Peter, Johnny’s been with him all day?

He shakes his head confused when he gets back home and Sue shoves his shoulder. “I thought you weren’t dating Peter” Sue hisses.

“I’m not he was Reed’s intern for well yesterday” Johnny hisses back.

"I heard you and him in the lab earlier I didn’t wanna bother you” Sue responds and everything snaps into place for Johnny. 

He growls and leaps out the window Sue calling after him. He finds Spidey crawling back towards Empire State University. 

Spidey is running not swinging he probably needs the chem lab to make webbing which only a chem major has access to always. Johnny lands outside the window and Spidey looks up mixing his webbing. “Hey Torch what’s up?” He asks.

“Take the mask off Peter” Johnny demands holding back tears.

“First off no and second of all where’d you get that idea?” Spidey mocks and Johnny can hear it. The same voice same body he just didn’t want to. He even kisses the same. 

“Don’t lie to me right now. This is it, Pete, you don’t tell me the truth here and now we’re done. We won’t be friends we won’t date” Johnny says and Spidey sighs loading his web-shooters and sliding out the window. He crowds close to Johnny and rips his mask off. 

“Happy?” Peter demands brown eyes boring into his. He didn’t get contacts because he didn’t need them. 

“Not even a little” Johnny snarls and stumbles away flying away from him. He reaches his house to see Spidey in his room tensed. “How did you beat me” Johnny demands.

“I can run at over two hundred miles an hour and I couldn’t miss you. Johnny, I’m sorry really” Peter begins. 

“No shut up, you lied to me when we were kids and you’ve spent the last few months lying to me as Spidey” Johnny growls.

“I had to protect you when we were kids. I was gonna tell you and then Uncle Ben died and Mary Jane saw me crawling out the window and Aunt May’s heart started failing and she didn’t wanna worry anyone” Peter begins rambling and he takes a deep breath. “I couldn’t have you die so I thought if I pushed you away from me that you’d move on. But you didn’t because you’re too good for me and then I really did mean to see you off really but I got knocked out in a bar by electro” Peter tried explaining himself. 

“And after?” Johnny demands crossing his arms, god he was turning into Sue.

“You were dead and Gwen was my world when you came back. I couldn’t leave her just because you were back. And when she died I was more resolute in not letting one know because Norman found out and he killed my girlfriend” Peter tells him tears streaming down his face.

“So what in all that’s holy made you think dating me as Spidey was a good idea?” Johnny shouts sparks falling to the ground. 

“Mary Jane told me to move on from Gwen she’s always pushing me to keep living. Johnny, I couldn’t have any FF villains bothering my Aunt” Peter explains.

"And your plan when it got so far down the line it would have been unethical to keep the mask on?” Johnny rages. 

“No clue probably tried to fake my death. Johnny, I’m no good at this. I came by as Spidey for the car and a friend because I thought you could cheer me up and you did but it wasn’t a good idea because I never fell out of love with you” Peter confesses and Johnny shakes him. 

“No more lies, no more bullshit Peter. I swear to god if you ever try to protect me from something we’re through” Johnny says and Peter looks hopeful.

“You mean we aren’t?” Peter whispers.

“I am beyond pissed at you but no we’re not done,” Johnny says and slams their lips together. Peter gasps into his mouth and Johnny can’t believe he didn’t notice before. That Peter and Spidey always melt into the kiss like it’s all that’s grounding them. 

Johnny pulls away first and rests his head against Peter’s. “Guess I oughta tell Sue” Peter mumbles.

“Does Aunt May know?” Johnny asks.

“No she can’t she’s all the family I’ve got” Peter argues and Sue is strolling through the door without opening it.

“False. You’ve always got us. I talk to Aunt Marygay she said you always check in on her and bring her groceries and clean the BnB. And Aunt May’s heart medication? Consider my husband her upgraded med plan” Sue says and kisses his cheek. 

Peter shudders and they help him stand. “You’ve always been family whether we’re dating or not Peter. And family looks out for one another. When did you forget that?” Johnny asks him. 

“When I got bit by a radioactive spider and got my uncle killed,” Peter says bitterly.

“And who was there for you then? We’ll always be here for you just like you’ve been for us. I know you broke into the hospital to see us when we got back from Switzerland even if you couldn’t face us” Sue tells him. 

Peter sniffs and hugs them back. “I’ve missed you” he sobs out. 

“And we’ve missed you but you’re back now. And we’re not letting you go again” Johnny grins kissing him. Sue ruffles their hair and asks if Pete’s hungry. He nods and Johnny throws his clothes for Peter to change into but he shakes his head.

“Reed and Ben are apart of your family so they’re mine too” Peter says and Johnny leads him out into the kitchen where Reed smiles at Peter and shakes his hand he doesn’t look surprised and Ben looks really confused as to who Peter is and why he’s dressed like that guy Johnny’s been pining after.

“You spend too much time with your girlfriend Ben, trust me you’re gonna love him” Johnny grins and kisses Peter’s cheek. “I know I always have” he whispers and Peter’s eyes are sparkling and he relaxes into Johnny’s side and dinner is served. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hope everyone enjoyed this little au. I've had this one rolling around my brain for a long time and the first section before the first line is all I ever wrote for it so I didn't forget it. It came out well I think and I hope you all enjoy it as well. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
